Watt a Shocking Ghost
Watt A Shocking Ghost is the fourth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise While driving through a terrible snow storm and low on gas, the gang stops by an abandoned winter wonderland amusement park. The mayor tells the gang the story about why the park is closed. Years ago, a terrible storm short circuited the power. One of the workmen was sent up a power pole to repair some damage, but there was a power surge and his body was never found. His ghost comes back to seek revenge known as the 10,000 volt ghost. Synopsis It is wintertime and the gang is traveling to go skiing. They are low on gas, so they stop in the deserted town of Winter Haven to fuel up. They cannot find any help, so they knock on one of the doors. A man by the name of Mayor Dudley answers and invites them in. He tells them the reason the town is empty is because a ghost in frightening everyone off. Awhile back, the power went off in town due to a snowstorm, and a worker named Voltner climbed up the tower to fix it. However, there was a small explosion and Voltner's body was never found. The gang decides to head up to the power plant to look for the ghost. They notice the gates looked burned, as if someone twisted and contorted the bars. The head in, where they meet Mr. Collins, one of the only residents in town not scared of the ghost. He seems suspicious to them, but they leave him be and keep looking. They eventually run into the ghost, who is consists of a glowing mass of electricity. The gang runs away and splits up. Fred and Daphne search the Mayor Dudley's house and find some suspicious papers on real estate. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby search the pet shop, where they find a rubber suit and a hidden tunnel leading to the power plant. They gang finds a book in the local library, explaining the paper they found in Mayor Dudley's house. They trap the ghost using a magnet made by fred and phone the local sheriff. The ghost turns out to be Voltner, who had never actually disappeared. He disguised himself as the ten thousand volt ghost by wearing a rubber suit (found in the petshop) with a battery pack attached to it. It was revealed by the gang that Voltner had acted under direction of Mayor Dudley. Their motive was to buy expensive land for less money than it was worth. Cast and Characters *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker as Fred Jones *Heather North as Daphne Blake *Patricia Stevens as Velma Dinkley *Voltner *Mayor Dudley Villains * 10,000 Volt Ghost Suspects * Culprits *Voltner as the 10,000 Volt Ghost *Mayor Dudley Reason: To ruin the power plant. Locations Notes/Trivia * The 10,000 Volt Ghost later appeared in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Home Media Quotes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes